Layla's To-do List
by Tryaurus
Summary: Being the little sister of the Pharaoh's Hikari is hard work. Especially when the two dance around their feelings and expect you to listen to their rants about how much they love the other and all that jazz. Luckily for them, Layla has a to-do list that essentially centres around them...and her own plans for world domination. Probably the wrong genres. Anzu bashing. Fun Piece.


**A/N: Alright this is similar to the My Demon's one-shot but Layla is different slightly. This has been sitting in my drafts and drabbles box for well over a year now and I thought, why not put it up there? It was fun to write. It hasn't been edited so fair warning to all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

 **Layla's To-Do List**

* * *

Black hair – the ends dipped in blood – fluttered in the breeze, strands billowing in front of her face as an undersized, 16 year old girl sat underneath a Sakura tree watching life go by around her. Silver eyes glinted with amusement as a blonde teen flipped her brother over his shoulder, the tri-coloured starfish teen rolling across the grass laughing his heart out. She smiled fondly as her brother grinned up at the offender, his amethyst eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Come on, Yug'! Too easy pal. You've got nothin' holdn' ya down! I swear ya'll blow ov'r in dis weather!"

Yugi pouted, before his eyes caught something behind Jou. Yugi had the most adorable pout in the world, destroying all competition from babies and toddlers everywhere. Both Layla and her twin were children at heart and despite the problems and strife that had been unceremoniously dumped in their laps since infancy from forces who should be able to deal with their own messes, they had clung onto their child like natures with everything they had.

Yugi had been chosen by Egypt as the Pharaoh Atem's Hikari, to bear the burden of the Millennium Puzzle and the save the world from certain destruction. You know, just the usual, pompous high powered beings using an innocent, helpless, child as a pawn in their vast game of power. The thought made Layla sick and furious as to how they could abuse her older brother – by 3 minutes, 42 seconds and 67 milliseconds – in that way, as if he was nothing more than some disposable chess piece with no other use then to serve _their Pharaoh_ and _their twisted purposes_. Well, to them he probably was. But really, YUGI WASN'T EVEN EGYPTIAN! And by extension, neither was Layla. Yugi's reply pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Jou you're so mean!" he shot back. His pout flipped suddenly and his eyes glinted with mischief. That was a look he only donned when she coaxed him into helping her with a prank, practical joke or just something that would lead to endless hours of fun for them or… "But so is Karma."

Jou blinked.

"Wha-" he began before he was suddenly weightless and airborne for a few scant seconds before he had his well-deserved date with the grass beneath him.

"OW! YAMI! WHAT DA HELL WAS DAT FOR?!"

The taller, much more mature – and Layla admitted it only to herself – slightly more badass tri-coloured starfish head stood above the sulking Jounouchi.

"You should know better than to flip my aibou in my presence, Jounouchi. Perhaps Aibou cannot quite flip someone two heads taller than him but until he can, that does not mean I will not do it for him. We've gone over this before Jou, numerous times."

"I know," Jou groaned. "But it's fun ta flip da midget and 'sides, he doesn't mind it too much."

Yugi giggled. Layla knew that had it been anyone but herself, Yami, Jou, Tristan or Bakura that even tried to flip him, Yugi would definitely have minded, freaked out and somehow gotten away. It was one thing the twins were good at, escaping. They'd had a butt load of practice.

"Only because I know Yami will dish out the same to you. It wouldn't be so fun if it was just me."

Yami smirked and folded his arms smugly before extending his hand to help Yugi up. Layla growled. She hated Yami and in all honesty, had wanted to kill him the moment she'd discovered her beloved older twin brother was being possessed by a spirit but had refrained from smashing the puzzle seeing as how her brother had poured 8 long years into his puzzle. However that had not stopped her from making the Spirit's undead life hell. For some reason though, the spirit stopped reacting badly to her hostility since he'd gotten both the twins spirits back. Layla desperately prayed he wasn't taking her sacrifice back then as a sign that she liked him at all. She certainly didn't, no matter how much Yugi tried to convince her otherwise. Even if he was right, she rather enjoyed the smooth sailing of denial.

She'd been the only one to know about the Pharaoh in the beginning and had faced him while insanity still had its vicious hold on him. None of the others had seen him back then nor had they suffered at his hands but she had and that was what made her keep her distance. Although she hated it, she wasn't about to ruin Yugi's relationship with him. While she wasn't as forgiving as her brother, had a tendency to hold insane grudges and relied on her animalistic instincts 80% of the time, she had the same morals as he had and that meant that she would not allow her own opinions and feelings to affect others. Especially her brother. She did not control his life after all. Layla was the younger sibling but that didn't stop her from acting on her protective urges. Yugi grinned and took it happily, Jou refusing to move from his spot on the grass.

"You're all so mean ta me," he whined, shielding his eyes with his arm. Anzu giggled and latched onto Yami's other arm. Layla snarled, her lip curling as her mouth twisted into a savage wolf snarl, fangs and all. Anzu Masaki was at the very top of her "I-Hate-You-So-Much-That-I-Every-Time-I-Look-At-You-A-Really-Gruesome-And-Apealing-Way-To-Torture-You-Followed-By-You-Vanishing-From-Existance-Comes-To-My-Mind" list with Yami sitting directly beneath her, followed by every pagan god/goddess that had ever interfered with her and Yugi's lives with Seto Kaiba and Vivian Wong mixed in there.

Anyway, Anzu and Layla never got along. Okay, that was a lie. Back when they were younger, Anzu had been the twins' best and only friend but once they hit high school, that friendship spiralled out of control. Anzu ditched them for the popular group of cheerleaders and sports fanatics, leaving the twins with no one but each other. However, because of Yugi's forgiving nature – the Hikari business must be tough because Layla couldn't wrap her head around forgiving some of the people Yugi had – Anzu and Yugi had remained friends as Anzu appeared occasionally to stop lesser bullies like Jou and Honda just to look good in front of the SC and still have a way to get back in with the twins should she ever need it.

Layla may be socially awkward and hate interacting with people but she could read people. While Yugi knew people, Layla read them. Seto was the one who'd discovered it actually. Due to her abilities, she had some inborn system that made her a psychologist and a behaviourist all in one and she knew that Anzu was not to be trusted. Which said something about her tolerance levels seeing as how she'd put up with – for Yugi mind you – Anzu for several years as they'd plundered into near death situations multiple times per day, listening to absolutely stupid and blatantly annoying friendship speeches that nearly drove her insane. Or maybe that was her dedication to her older brother. Either way, she deserved some credit. Especially with how she would flirt with Yami incessantly every time the bloody spirit took control of Yugi's body – which, by the way, Layla had never been okay with and never would. Like she was doing now.

Anzu let out a high pitched girly giggle that cause Layla to flinch and cover her hyper sensitive ears. Gods of Persia, that voice grated on her nerves like steel on concrete. The baka Pharaoh turned to the girl, giving her his attention. Layla glared at him. How could that idiot even humour the slut? And oh, he was on thin ice with her already but the fact he just hurt Yugi had caused that ice to get unbelievably thin and cracked.

Yugi's beautiful amethyst orbs that usually shone with light and innocence had dulled as Yami responded to Anzu's flirts and praises. Layla couldn't believe that the dark half of her brother actually fell for those overly obsessive words. Actually, she could. Yugi was naïve – mainly due to inexperience – and Yami was gullible – possibly due to being dropped on his royal head as a baby. Absolutely perfect for each other. Grudgingly, Layla wasn't kidding either. They were definitely soul mates, beyond romantic or platonic or anything like that. They were above all that. Yami was everything Yugi needed and Yugi was everything Yami needed. The duo didn't base their relationship – there were still unadmitted feelings from both parties that needed to be heard by the other and if it didn't happen soon, Layla was going to take Jou up on his offer to lock the pair in a cupboard or Bakura's where they would be tied up together in a tree with enchanted rope from the shadow realms that would only untie itself when the words, 'I love you' were spoken and returned. How the Thief King planed on getting the rope to do that, Layla didn't know and if it came to it, she would dearly love to find out.

Anyway, it was clear to Layla the effect Yami's actions were having on Yugi. It was pretty much a flat out rejection without saying anything which Layla knew wasn't true as both boys had confined in her about their feelings for the other – Layla had been sworn to secrecy and she didn't plan on saying anything, only badgering and playing her cards right until one of them caved. Unfortunately for Layla, they both possessed a stubborn streak the length of the universe. Unfortunately for them, Layla possessed the same one.

Yugi caught her eye and tilted his head to the pair, trying to convey the misery that was already crashing from sibling to sibling in waves. Layla lifted her hands and made a strangling motion at Anzu with the funniest 'I'm going to kill you' face she could muster. Yugi's expression brightened slightly as he tried to restrain the giggle that was bubbling at his lips and the smile that had crept onto his face. Layla smiled brightly and stopped her actions before gesturing to his hand. Yugi looked down and his smile brightened as a seed of hope bloomed in his eyes. Yami still had a firm and comforting hold on Yugi's hand, their fingers intertwined as a couple's would be. Layla nodded happily.

" _Game, trust me. He loves you. He may be stupid enough to respond to her flirting but he wouldn't keep that hand hold if he didn't return your feelings."_

" _Night, he's just doing it subconsciously. He wouldn't accept her words like this if he loved me."_

Layla rolled her eyes. Of course, she got the wonderful role of making sure everyone got their special someone because everyone is too scared to take a chance and admit their feelings. Getting Bakura and Ryou together was easy though, seeing as all it took was a few taunts, a couple of mocking words, a challenge and a few more cards and it was hook line and sinker for Bakura who hated being called a coward and the idea of Ryou being with someone else. However, for these two stubborn, blind morons, it was an endless cycle that Layla had just about had enough of dealing with. These two had a week before she called in back up. And by back up, she meant Yugi's best friend – who wasn't his other half or his twin – and the Pharaoh's arch nemesis. Oh yes, the twins have telepathy. They'd always been able to read the others thoughts but exposure to high levelled magic had screwed up their brains. Or awakened the ability. Layla personally didn't care.

" _Game, pharaohs weren't chosen for their intelligence. They were chosen because it's a family business and you know he can be a blind baka sometimes–"_

" _Mou hitori no boku is not a blind baka–"_

" _Besides, you don't do things like that subconsciously unless you have feelings for that person. Even if he didn't know he was madly head over heels for you, the feelings had to be there because the subconscious is like an instinctually reflex. However, that man – as much as I despise him – is your freaking true love and he meant to intertwine your fingers and he sure as hell meant to hang on. You two are going confess your feelings for each other and then I'm going to toss you into one of those stupid Disney coaches, lock the door, shift into a beautiful white horse like the ones from your sappy romance novels and drag that coach into a happily ever after with the sunset for added effect,"_ Layla breathed out from her rant as she heard the angel chiming laughter of her brother sound through the clearing, drawing the attention of their shared friends. Confusion was written in their expressions but only Jou and Yami seemed to know they'd been speaking telepathically to each other.

" _Night?"_

" _Yes, Game?"_

" _I love you."_

Layla smirked and blew him a kiss.

" _I love you too. So do you believe me?"_

Yugi hesitated and Layla smacked her head back against the tree, causing a loud * _thunk*_ to echo. Jou frowned.

"Ya alright, La La?"

Bakura snorted from his place on the bench with Ryou in his lap.

"The Beast is unsure whether to bite or beg. It'll be fine."

Yugi sighed as he saw Layla growl at Bakura, fully intending to follow Bakura's suggestion and bite.

"Bakura…please–"

"Wanna carrot, Bunny?" Layla taunted cutting off her brother. Everyone groaned. They knew what was coming. The Yami/Layla/Bakura show was a daily

Bakura glared furiously at her and attempted to lunge at her only for Ryou to come to the rescue.

"Retaliate and you're on the couch."

Layla snickered as Bakura obediently restrained himself.

"Whipped!"

Honda sighed and turned to Yugi.

"When is she going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend or something to shut her up?"

"When Seto Kaiba or Mai Valentine confesses," Jou replied grinning at Layla who blinked. "Then I get whoever's left."

The whole group snickered. Layla shook her head and held up her diary.

"Nope!" she sang, waving her hand dismissively. "I have 12 things to do before any of that sappy, pish, posh, unnecessary stuff."

Yugi blinked.

"When did you have a goal system, Night? You've never had one. You hate goals."

"I hate goals because they interfere with the goals I've had since I was 5," Layla answered, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "I cannot multitask when these goals are so crucial. I'll admit, the list was a lot shorter originally but I had to make adjustments with all these new people and factors to consider."

"Are we going to hear them, Layla?" Yami asked. Bakura smirked. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and if Layla read out her to-do list, things would definitely go to hell.

"I'm with the Baka-Pharaoh on this one, Layla," the thief king drawled. "Let's hear your plan."

"Okay!" Layla said happily, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She cleared her throat.

Find stupid rich male and marry him

Take him and his family to illegal waters in an uncharted boat and shove them into the sea

Use money inherited to bankrupt all business owners and conquer Japan.

Wage war against surrounding countries and win

Unite to make one big country

Repeat until complete world domination

"Layla!" Ryou scolded. "You're as bad as Bakura!"

"Ignore Ryou," Bakura cut in, his eyes shining. "I'm helping! And because you're midget-pharaoh's little sister, Baka-Pharaoh can't stop me!"

"Not you," Layla scolded. "Me. If you want to join, then it's us. But not you."

"Whatach gonna do about it?" Bakura challenged. Layla grinned viciously as her teeth elongated and sharped and she barred her fangs at the yami, her eyes becoming slitted like a reptile's.

"Eat you," she growled. Bakura paled. He'd seen that before.

"Okay, us."

Layla returned to normal and smiled brightly.

"Good!"

Yugi shook his head.

"Honestly, Night, I thought you'd gotten over that after seeing Marik and Bakura try their hand."

Layla snorted.

"Yugi, darling, they only encouraged me to take the right route when going about it. Besides, you won't stop me this time and you'll keep Yami on a leash because that's what big brothers do," she told him, smiling sweetly.

Yugi sighed but couldn't hide his smile. Yami looked like he wanted to protest but one beautiful smile from Yugi caused his meagre opposition to falter.

"Alright."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Anzu asked. "It's a really stupid idea."

Layla glared at her but Yami beat her to it.

"Do not call my aibou's younger sister's idea stupid, Anzu. She is a dear friend of mine and if this is what she'd like to do then she may go ahead."

"He'll make an awesome brother-in-law if he keeps this up," Layla muttered to herself. Jou and Honda also couldn't help themselves.

"Yeah, Anzu. Let her have some fun. Layla ruling the world with Yugi keeping her grounded wouldn't be so bad. At least the environment would be fine."

"And us," Honda added. "With a friend in that high of a place, we'll be set for life."

Yugi chuckled and Layla giggled while Bakura just rolled his eyes. Sappy morons.

"That's actually not a bad point," Ryou commented. "Well balanced, I think. Layla's ambition and Yugi's 'love everyone' personality will go nicely there."

Yami didn't seem to object either.

"As long as I get to rule a country," Bakura said, holding up his hands. "I'm all for this pathetic lovey-dovey nonsense."

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"You took me out to a fancy restaurant last night and last week we slept underneath the stars after watching fireworks."

Bakura scowled and sunk into the grass as everyone broke into fits of laughter.

"Continue please, Layla," he muttered. Layla grinned at Anzu wickedly.

Tell Anzu to go screw herself and toss her into the Shadow Realm with Kura's help

Everyone froze before Bakura let loose a whoop of joy.

"Screw the rule the world idea, Lala, this one's so much better! Oh I know exactly what we can do–!"

"You are not tossing me into the Shadow Realm!" Anzu screeched. Layla snickered and waved her book.

"Uh, firstly, my list, my rules. Secondly, when I rule the world, no one's going to be arguing with me. And thirdly and most importantly, your existence interferes with goal number 10 so you must go or stop acting like a leech. Really, it is sickening," Layla retorted, ticking everything off on her fingers. Anzu was stunned silent, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. Oh it felt so good to say these things in front of everyone at long last. It was so incredibly satisfying.

"What's rule number 10?" Ryou asked curiously while Yugi paled, the duo ignoring Yami's shock and Jou and Honda's laughter in the background as Bakura continued to plot Anzu's shadow realm experience. Layla was assured it would 5 star. She smirked and pointed at her brother.

"I'm sure he knows," she told him, grinning before shaking her finger at the kinder white haired boy. "However we still have 8 and 9 to go before we get there so please, is everyone back with me?"

"Ready, Supreme Ruler Layla!" Jou and Honda said, saluting. Layla nodded. She could get used to that.

"Right, let's continue, shall we?"

Exterminate all pickles

Buy Yugi a puppy

"Aww," Yugi cooed smiling. "Thanks, Night."

Yami was smiling too, having gotten over his shock at the way Anzu had been spoken to be Layla and that the woman hadn't even tried to deny her accusations. Yugi had always wanted a soft, fluffy pet to play with and as always, Yugi was Layla's top priority. He had to hide his laughter though. Layla's hatred of pickles was more famous than her love of apples.

Kick Yami's ass until he stops being a baka and confesses to Yugi

Give Yugi and Yami their own continent, preferably Africa because that's where Egypt is, as well as a home with me because Japan will be where I shall rule the world from. Bakura and Ryou will have Europe.

Yugi and Yami both choked simultaneously and Layla locked her gaze with the Pharaoh.

"I'm sick of you two dancing around each other and your feelings," she said seriously, ignoring the screeching of the Anzu-bird in the background. "Everyone is. And I'm especially sick of you hurting him by paying attention to her," Layla continued, jerking her head in Anzu's direction. "I'd rather go to a fashion pageant with Mai then watch you two friend-zone each other when you're helplessly in love. For the love of Ra, Bakura and Ryou were easier than you too and do you know what? You both came to the exact same person for your troubles. You go are literally the definition of soul mates. Yami, you need to man up and stop being so goddamn ignorant of how much you affect him Yugi, by Ra, a little faith would go a long way, as would courage from time to time."

Layla exhaled and smiled as Jou gave her an air high-five and Honda a thumbs up. Bakura was over the moon that she'd finally had enough and given Yugi and Yami exactly what they needed (or in Yami's case deserved.) She looked back down at the page and smiled. She didn't need to say it, everyone knew.

Make laws to decree that all must support Puzzleshipping!

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a good day/night!**


End file.
